


Drive Me To The Edge

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets horny at the beach and decides to revert back to a favorite past time, edging his cock in traffic while fantasizing about pretty blonds. =O  </p>
<p>Yeah, unbetad, and inspired by a porn pic I saw a couple nights ago of a guy naked from the waist down in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me To The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The sun sat low on the horizon and Adam sighed. It was beautiful. Exactly what he’d needed after a long day in meetings. He sat there with his toes burrowed in the warm sand and listened to the waves roll in. It was almost time for the daylight to sink into dusk, but the beach was still sparsely littered with laughing children, joggers, and surfers enjoying the last little bit of the day. It’s what he loved about California, when people weren’t working they were playing and for once he had the chance to play too. And in his book playing meant relaxing, letting the days stresses go as he inhaled the salty air. 

In the hour or so he’d been there, no one had bothered him. Nothing more than a friendly wave or a smile from a passerby. It was so nice to be no one for a little while. He took the opportunity to watch the people around him. It was a tiny little guy that held his attention. The waning sunlight painted his hair gold as he roughhoused with his dog. Adam smiled to himself, the guy was exactly Adam’s type. A part of Adam wanted to get up from his spot and go talk to him, but the other part enjoyed just watching. He was shirtless, the expanse of his chest tanned and smooth. Adam licked his lips a let his imagination get away with him. 

_Mr. Beach Guy was beneath him, and Adam moved, the sand beneath his palm shifting as the tide rolled in around them. Adam kissed the smirk off glossy lips and smiled when laughter erupted from that pretty mouth. Hips jerked up into him and Adam groaned and thrust down, seeking friction._

Adam bit his bottom lip hard and shook off the fantasy. Dog Boy must’ve felt eyes on him and his searching gaze turned to Adam. Adam saw a flash of teeth, a dainty wave, and then the guy jogged down the beach, his dog by his side. 

Adam sighed and noted the waves had turned orange, the sun blazing fire over the water as she slipped in for a dip. It was time to go, and when he stood he noticed his cock definitely had an opinion about the pretty boy leaving. He sighed and headed up the beach in the direction of where he parked, lingering thoughts about how much he needed to get laid haunting his mind.

He stood by his car, dusted off the sand that clung to his shorts and dusted his feet before carelessly tossing his shoes into the car. Barefoot, he climbed in, and with nowhere he needed to be he decided to turn up his music, roll down the windows, and drive. No destination in mind he navigated the twists and curves of the coast until he got back into LA then hit the interstate. He knew traffic could be a bitch, but he knew just the way to pass the time. 

Adam smiled to himself, he’d learned less than a year into having his license that the next best thing to being able to leave the house without his parents, was having one more place to jerk off without having to worry about being walked in on. Through the years he’d taken advantage of traffic jams more times than he could count and sure enough, traffic was stop and go, just as he’d anticipated. 

Having a familiar face these days made things a little different. Instead of enjoying the night air he rolled up his windows and turned on the a/c. For his plans the last thing he needed was having someone recognize him. With the tinted windows concealing his movement he carefully maneuvered his short down until the elastic rested beneath his balls, freeing his cock. With one hand on the wheel, and a careful eye on traffic he wrapped the other hand around his dick. A deep shudder ran through him. There was something about knowing that he was surrounded by so many other people and none of them knew what he was doing. He was sitting there, foot on the gas, creeping along with traffic, all the while he stroked himself. His mind toyed with his earlier fantasy and before long a line of precum seeped from his slit, slicking the movement of his hand. 

The image in his mind morphed and the guy’s face in his mind became another familiar face in his life. Sauli was smiling up at him and begging Adam to fuck him. Adam groaned the need to come suddenly so close he could taste it. He hastily removed his hand and gripped his thigh, turning his focus back to the taillights in front of him. He didn’t know why, but the image of Sauli begging took him to the edge so fast every time. Even since they’d split up. 

After a few minutes, he felt calmer, more in control and instead of using his hand, he used his index finger. He rubbed tiny circles, just below the head, loving the way it made him twitch and wiggle in his seat. The belt at his waist dug in when he tried to thrust, his body begging for more friction. He knew however, that toying with himself, edging like this would make him come so damn hard it was worth it.

Adam thought about the last porn he’d watched. The way the porn stars had seemed so connected and into what they were doing. He felt as if he was watching lovers as one thrusted into the other, their fingers entwined. He couldn’t resist any longer and gripped himself, giving his cock a quick squeeze before returning to the self-imposed torture of using just one finger. Precum drooled from his slit now and after several more images went through his mind his orgasm snapped to the forefront and again he gripped his thigh. He panted, and cursed, sweat beading down his forehead, but it felt so fucking good. He was hanging on the edge, tottering while pleasure pulsed through him with the beat of his heart. 

He went on like this, for how long he couldn’t be sure. He knew he was getting close to San Diego, further than he’d intended to go, but the fuck if he cared. His dick was throbbing now, every little touch bringing him that much closer to the edge and it was interfering with his ability to concentrate. He hit the brakes, changed lanes, and took the next exit. He didn’t know where it would lead him, but he needed to come and he didn’t want to let himself until he was off the interstate. 

He took a left off the exit and found himself on a long stretch of not much of anything. That was fine. The few cars the littered the road seemed to be turning off at a hotel. He drove past it before grabbing his dick for a final time. Then he finally let himself think about it, think about _him._ He thought about the way Tommy melted into his kisses, the way Tommy felt curled up beside him in bed, and the way Tommy would look with his lips wrapped around his cock. That image caused a whine low in his throat and a thrust of his hips. His eyelids fluttered, the hand on the wheel gripping tighter, trying his damndest to keep his eyes on the road. The orgasm was right there and with a twist of his wrist, his cock spasmed, and he cried out, foot twitching on the gas pedal. He stroked himself through it, come getting everywhere and tears springing up at the corners of his eyes it felt so fucking good. 

When he was finally too sensitive, he really paid attention to the road again. He realized quickly he was speeding and slowed the fuck down. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over while he had his dick hanging out and he was covered in come. He shuddered one last time before pulling into a late night diner. He wasn’t in the mood for food, but figured a coffee to go, and a trip to the bathroom to clean up couldn’t hurt. After all, he had a long trip back to LA. He grabbed his shoes and slid his feet into them, wiped at the come stain on his shirt, and hoped to hell the waitresses were too busy to pay attention to the stains on his clothes. With a laugh to himself, he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.


End file.
